


One for Fantasies [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Chloe KNOWS, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sunrises, Wingfic, Wings, fluff with just a little angst, nebulous chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: Chloe Decker had never been one for make-believe.





	One for Fantasies [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One for Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457755) by [LuckyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDragon/pseuds/LuckyDragon). 

**Text:** [One for Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457755)

**Author:** [LuckyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDragon/pseuds/LuckyDragon)

**Reader:** [The_ScribeSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith)

**Length:** 08:59

** Soundcloud:** [Link](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/one-for-fantasies-podfic)

**Listen on Anchor:** [Here](https://anchor.fm/the-scribesmith/episodes/One-for-Fantasies-PODFIC-ehoed9)

The song is "My Love Will Never Die (feat. Claire Wyndham)" from season 4, episode 10 of Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much LuckyDragon for letting podfic this glorious fic! It took a bit longer to finish than I wanted to, I've been busy with school and preparing for a (potential?) hit from Hurrican Dorian. Ah well, hope you enjoy!


End file.
